sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Candice Banks
Name: Candice Erykah Banks Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Acting, singing, trashy reality television, soap operas, jazz and blues music Appearance: Candice is somebody who is at around the average height for a girl her age, standing at 5'6. She is fairly heavy, while not overweight, at 152 pounds. While not exactly fat, Candice does have some, noticeably on her thighs, arms, and bust, which gives her body an apple-like shape. Her skin is dark brown, due to her African-American heritage. Candice's face is oval-shaped, and somewhat angular. She has a fairly flat and wide nose, and full lips. Her teeth are mostly white and straight, due to 4 years of braces. She has dark brown kinky and frizzy hair, which reaches down to just past her shoulders. Most of the time, she puts it into a ponytail to stop it from getting into her face. She has dark brown eyes, which tend to almost always look wide open. Usually, Candice tends to have her mouth in a small smile as her neutral face. Candice usually tries to find a balance between style and comfort, and as such, usually wears jackets, blouses, and jeans together, along with either flats or sneakers. However, over other kinds of jeans, she tends to favor pedal pushers. She tends to favor colors on the cooler side of the spectrum, such as purple, blue, and green. She doesn't tend to wear a lot of makeup, and if she does, it is usually limited to brown lipstick. On the day of the abduction, Candice was wearing a purple ruffled blouse, blue demin pedal pushers, and purple ballet flats. Also, she decided to let her hair down for the trip, and was wearing light blue stud earrings. Biography: Candice was born Candice Erykah Banks, on September 4, 1998 in Kingman, Arizona, to her parents, Martin and Sonequa Banks. Growing up, Candice lived a fairly prosperous middle-class life, as her mother worked as a secretary, and her father worked as a dentist. Ever since Candice was born, her family has lived in the same three-bedroom suburban home, even with the birth of her sister, Jane, who is 5 years her junior. Growing up, Candice was a very boisterous and energetic child, who loved to explore the rooms of her parents' house. While her father tended to be fairly busy with the dentistry business, Sonequa tended to come home earlier, and so Candice has formed a stronger bond with her mother than her father. Candice and her mother mainly bonded through Sonequa reading bedtime stories to Candice, and tucking her in at night. However, she is still on fairly good terms with both of them. Candice first discovered her love for singing when her parents bought the DVD of the Wizard of Oz. From the start to the end, Candice was entranced by the music, and the happiness she felt when she watched it. From "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" to "We're Off To See The Wizard", she loved all the songs. From that day on, she promised herself that she would also become a singer, to help other people become happy too. When her younger sister Jane was born, Candice initially felt jealous, as Jane received all the attention from their parents. Due to this, Jane and Candice's relationship is quite rocky, and over the years, they have had plenty of screaming matches, once culminating in them being found trying to strangle each other. In elementary school, Candice never really stood out from the crowd, and she tended to get average grades. While she mainly did pay attention, she preferred to speak with her friends about the newest Bratz dolls instead. However, her favorite class was Music, because she could sing, and she could get a good grade for doing just that. In third grade, when Candice's teacher announced that they would be having a class play, Candice was initially quite scared. She wanted to be on the stage quite badly, but she was also afraid that she would fail in front of everybody. With encouragement from her mother, Candice auditioned for the part of Little Red Riding Hood, and has since continued being active in school plays and theater. Going into middle school, Candice started to make a bigger effort socially, as she felt that she wanted to fit in more. While not the most popular person, her efforts did pay off, as she ended up with a larger, if slightly less close-knit friend group. Academically, she continued to get straight Bs, with the exception of music and drama, where she got As. When she was 12, Candice was doing the dishes, and heard music coming from her parents' room. Going inside, she saw her mother, and asked her what music she was playing, and her mother told her it was Nina Simone. Curious, Candice checked Spotify for more of her music, and found other jazz and blues artists such as Etta James, Stevie Wonder, and Billie Holliday, among others. Due to this, she has developed an interest in jazz and blues music, and these are the kind of songs she sings most often. However, what Candice likes most about jazz and the blues, is that it's not always a requirement to be pitch-perfect, and that a lot of it is about pouring your heart and soul out into the song. Going into high school, Candice decided that she would enter a talent show, to help broaden her horizons, and to have some fun. Performing "Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours" by Stevie Wonder, she was fairly well-received by the audience, even if she didn't win. She also joined the Drama Club, in which she regularly advocates for the plays to be musicals, and tends to be cast in supporting roles. Nevertheless, she has made friends due to it, and she's fairly happy in Cochise. Out of school, Candice tends to practice her singing by herself, due to not wanting to anger her parents, by asking for money for singing lessons. One year ago, Candice was channel-surfing, and discovered Keeping Up With The Kardashians. While somewhat appalled at their antics, she also watches it as a guilty pleasure, and laughs at how outrageous they are. She has also branched out into watching The Real Housewives series, and she is starting to watch The Young and The Restless, whenever it comes on. Due to this, Candice has started to watch soap operas, and among others, her favorite is Jane the Virgin, due to the fact that she likes the comedy, and the fact that it points at the inconsistencies in most soaps. The main reason she appreciates them so much, is because as with acting, it's a nice way to immerse herself in something different for a change, and imagine herself as somebody else. She mainly hogs the TV to watch her shows, which has resulted in some arguments between her and Jane, as Jane tends to want to watch Victorious, or iCarly. When Candice told her mother and father that she wanted to become a singer, and wanted to focus on music, they were somewhat shocked. Right now, they are fairly accepting of the fact that Candice wants to become a musician, but they still do hope that she takes on a more stable career path. Candice and her mother are still close, as they bond over their interest in soap operas. With her father, Candice is more distant, due to them not sharing any hobbies or interests. While Jane and Candice still don't have the best of relationships, they have mainly avoided fighting with each other, and most of their frustrations come out through a passive-aggressive comment or two. In actuality, Candice and Jane are actually more similar than they would like to be, as they both share a passion for acting, and trying to always be honest, but neither of them wants to admit that. Academically, Candice tends to get Bs to B+s for most of her subjects, as it's mainly in her one elective, band, in which she excels. She does struggle with PE, however, and isn't in very good physical shape. While she doesn't know exactly where she wants to apply for college yet, she does know that she wants to become a musician and actress. In life, Candice tends to be a fairly optimistic and cheerful person, who tries to always picture the situation as being glass half full situation. However, she also believes the truth is very important, and will usually not hesitate to say what is on her mind. Candice is also quite outgoing, and loves to talk to new people, as she believes that it's always interesting to learn about other people's experiences. Advantages: Candice's acting experience may help her with manipulating others, and her friendly personality may help her make allies. Also, her pre-existing friend group, does give her somewhat of an advantage, with alliances. Disadvantages: Candice is out of shape, and tires fairly easily. Her focus on truth and honesty, may also rub someone the wrong way, and she could provoke somebody, by saying something that angers or offends them, into killing her. Designated Number: Female student No. 031 --- Designated Weapon: AWC G2 Conclusion: Being a socialiate isn't usually enough to get you far in SOTF, and this girl's not even that great at it. Even with a weapon like hers, I'm not making any bets. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by Somersault. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Somersault, Muninn '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Fiyori Senay 'Collected Weapons: '''AWC G2 (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Mia Rose, Jonathan Gulley, Alice Baker, Sandra Dyer, Bryony Adams 'Enemies: 'Fiyori Senay 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Candice woke in one of the rooms of the B dormitory and found Mia Rose, who accidentally fired her Uzi at the flooring in an emotional moment. Candice wanted to escape at first but took pity on Mia upon second thought and led her into another room. They were able to discuss normally after that, though Mia bothered Candice with the idea of their families back home watching them. Scout Pfeiffer intruded at that point with unwelcome advice, spooking Mia and Candice before she left as quickly as she'd come. Candice and Mia decided to travel together for the time being. Candice and Mia traveled to the asylum, and upstairs to the staff lounge. Here they found Alessio Rigano and Serena Waters hiding inside. Candice didn't know Al but Mia did, and Mia petitioned for entry though Candice was more cautious about that idea. Serena negotiated with them for a bit, but it was fruitless as Al elected to rush out of the room, Serena giving chase. Mia was bothered, but Candice tried her best to cheer her ally up. They eventually left, and camped out in a ward for the remainder of Day 1. They heard announcements, and then distanced themselves from the asylum. Eventually they arrived at the northwestern cliffs. Mia was despondent and apologized to Candice for being a poor partner before stating that they should probably split up for their own good. Candice was unsure, but Mia eventually left on her own, promising to return that evening. When she didn't, however, Candice left the cliffs as well. On Day 3, Candice found herself at the staff dormitories, where she overheard Brendan Harte, Jonathan Gulley, and Alba Reyes talking. Having not seen anyone since Mia, Candice decided to cautiously approach in the hopes that they were friendly. She explained her situation with Mia, and they explained that they were looking to bury a body inside the building, that of Danny Brooks, and she agreed to help out, despite her reluctance. However when they got to the room with the body Brendan panicked and ran, Alba chased him. Candice asked if they should pursue, but Jon solemnly insisted they focus on handling Danny's corpse. They wrapped him up in sheets and placed him on a bed, then spent the night. Jon separated from Candice in the morning, she moved on promptly. She wandered the slopes, hoping to find an ally or the inspiration for a plan, but found neither. Come Day 7 she had yet to have encountered much that was either helpful or harmful to her. As she wandered the shoreline she approached figures in the distance, and found Brendan again, who had an ally in Maxim Kehlenbrink and was speaking with Dorothy Shelley. Though she believed there was an opportunity in returning to his side due to familiarity she also knew that Brendan had killed, and she was wary, paralyzed in her decision-making on approaching. It was ultimately a moot point. Brendan was suddenly attacked from a distance by Jonathan Gulley with a gun, and Brendan rushed off to confront him. Dorothy and Maxim also scattered in the chaos, leaving Candice to consider her plan. She wanted to chase Brendan and help somehow, but was terrified of the unknown variables, and realized she was a coward all while she fled the scene. She soon found the hunting cabin, lingering outside the door without a plan while she listened in on a conversation between Asuka Takahara and Cass Prince. She overheard the intimate, emotionally desolate and pained conversation between the two of them and was intimidated away, it struck too deep a chord with Candice and it felt like something she had no right to be involved with. She ran off, intending to possibly return. She never did. She found Sandra Dyer, Bryony Adams, and Alice Baker, who were reeling from an attack who had injured the latter two. She approached, to ask if they were okay, while she tried to evaluate what had happened. Alice responded in the positive, Sandra started to lead them off. Candice decided that she was possibly welcome, for now, and followed. The four of them returned to the asylum and spent the next few days hiding out in the wards, only stirred to change this when they realized that they were running low on food and water. Candice and Alice tried to quell Bryony's panic as she realized that she was completely out, and promised to share. Sandra was consumed with her own thoughts and went for a walk to clear her head while the other three tried to make plans. After a while, Bryony announced that she was going to go look for Sandra, and Candice implored her not to go on her own. Alice confirmed that they would go together and so the three of them set out again. Unfortunately, Sandra had taken a fatal fall from the roof by the time the located her, and the next day found the trio despondent, sitting in the art therapy room. The relative peace was shattered by the arrival of Fiyori Senay, who fired upon them for no announced reason. Bryony fell from her stool and hit her head, and Candice dove for cover, but Alice jumped into action and charged Fiyori, grappling with her. Alice yelled for Bryony and Candice to run and Bryony did so, but Candice remained hidden as Fiyori overcame Alice and shot her dead. By the time Candice had emerged from hiding, the final announcement had come on, instructing her to make her way to the final non-danger zone of the game: the asylum roof. She was the first of the final four to arrive at the final battleground, and cautiously ventured out into the rain, scanning the area for natural advantages. Unfortunately, she came up empty in her search and opted to venture back towards the entrance, choosing to meet fate head-on. As luck would have it, only Min-jae Parker remained by the roof door, and he was in such bad shape that Candice didn't peg him as an immediate threat. Unable to help herself and showing concern for his injuries, she attempted to engage him in conversation but was rebuffed, and found herself frozen when Min-jae asked for her to expedite his departure. Unable to act, Candice decided she would instead wait for him to die, a plan that was interrupted by Fiyori's arrival and punctuated by Min-jae taking aim and firing his rifle at Fiyori. Snapped back to action by the gunfire, Candice realized that while both were dangerous, Min-jae could have shot her at any time, but didn't, so she turned to confront Fiyori herself. This prompted yet another volley of rounds from Fiyori, these ones coming towards Candice this time. Under fire, Candice barely registered MIn-jae leaving the area. The two girls continued to exchange gunfire until Candice took a bullet flush in the chest and dropped to the ground mortally wounded, but hitting Fiyori several times with rounds of her own. Fiyori stumbled into Candice, locking her in a final embrace. As she expired, Candice's final thoughts expressed annoyance with her killer's inability to allow her to welcome death on her own terms. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''As it turns out, when you're shooting a gun you also need to aim it. You might have learned that lesson if you'd done anything with it before stumbling into your not-so-grand finale. ''- Tracen Danya '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I'm not even sure what it is that's wrong with how we're doing things. I mean, we're still living, but we meander about, stumble across people and stumble away just as quickly... it's like we're just kinda there."'' -- To Mia "Hey... are you okay?" -- To a severely injured and obviously so Min-jae. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Candice, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Ice Cream Truck Beat V6: *They say the hangover after you get drugged and kidnapped by terrorists is the worst *Go to a school trip they said, it will be fun they said *I've Swallowed Half An Hourglass *This time I might just disappear. *Welcome to the Madhouse *We Are Monsters *Rivers of Sadness and Mutual Need *Tea Party with Death at Dawn *1ИS∅MИ1∀ *Rain, Rain, Come Again *Rivers in the Desert Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Candice Banks. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students